


A Familiar Problem

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cussing, Danger, Dragon Dean Winchester, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Angst, Potions, SCRYING, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Gabriel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: This is a continuation of the story from Day Three - A Witch's Familiar - In this installment Castiel accidently spies on his boyfriend and Familiar, Dean.  He believes Dean to be in grave danger.  Will he be in time to save him?Day Four Prompt: Freeze + Divination (Tarot, Scrying Crystal Balls, Mirrors, Visions)





	A Familiar Problem

Day Four Prompt: Freeze + Divination (Tarot, Scrying Crystal Balls, Mirrors, Visions)

A Familiar Problem  
By: CastielsHeart

Castiel was sitting at a large mahogany table in his work room. He was practicing his breathing much as a person doing meditation or yoga would do. On the desk was his large black obsidian scrying mirror. It was set in an ornately carved wooden frame. There were bees carved along with many of the exotic flowers Castiel and other witches like him had used in spells for generations. He was trying to foresee when the first freeze or frost would be so he could protect his garden.

Castiel grew most of the plants that he used in spells. He didn’t like to rely on the Witches’ Market for ingredients. You didn’t know where they came from or whether they were contaminated or inferior specimens. All that uncertainty could lead to spells failing or going dangerously wrong. Castiel had advanced to Level Ten of his order. He hope to reach Level Thirteen in the next two years.

Dean, his familiar, had been instrumental in his quick rise. If he made his goal of Level Thirteen in two years, he would be the youngest Master Witch ever in his order. Dean, a powerful dragon familiar, had not only increased the witch’s power but also his happiness. Dean was Castiel’s lover and partner in every way. Dean was brash but unfailingly loyal to Castiel.

The witch closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then ran his hands over the smooth surface of the mirror. He concentrated on the idea of “freeze” and then peered into the mirror. However he failed to keep his mind from wondering. He pondered what Dean was doing today. What appeared in the mirror was not a foretelling of the coming frost but of Dean walking down a sidewalk in town. The sun was at its apex, so it was close to noon. Dean was wearing what he left in that morning, so it was today.

Castiel watched Dean smiling, as he window shopped. “What is he looking for?” Castiel thought out loud. The witch watched as his familiar entered a jewelry store. “Holy shit! Dean is looking for a ring?” Castiel yelled to no one. The witch watched as his boyfriend and familiar purchased a ring.

As the witch watched the scene unfold with his mouth open dumbstruck, the atmosphere changed. The air seemed to darken forebodingly with the vision unfolding in the mirror. Three men wearing masks entered the store carrying the vulgar weapons, guns, which humans favored. 

“Everyone freeze!” one of the masked men demanded. Castiel collapsed against the desk as the vision faded in the mirror. Castiel looked at his ancient astronomical clock. It was 11:30am. He had to hurry. Dean was powerful but he knew so little of humans or their vulgar ways. He had to get to him. He had to get to the man he loved.

Castiel wouldn’t be allowed to apparate until he passed his Level 11 trials. “Fuck!” Traveling by traditional means would be too slow. Castiel concentrated on his brother Gabriel. “Brother I need your help. Please come to my aid.” Castiel thought, with power, at his brother. He sent the picture of his study, so his brother would know where to come to him.

There was a pop and the strong smell of cotton candy in the room as Gabriel appeared before him. “Where’s the fire, little brother?” the whiskey eyed witch asked.

“Dean is in danger. I need your help, getting to him.” Castiel said grabbing his enchanted dagger and slipping it inside his cloak.

“What on earth could harm your strapping dragon?” Gabriel said watching Castiel skeptically. 

“Humans.” Castiel answered simply.

“Figures. Where?” Gabriel asked as he grabbed a bottled potion from Castiel’s cabinet. It was an energy potion which Gabriel would need in order to travel again so soon and with passengers. Castiel shared the location and situation with his brother as clearly and quickly as he could.

Gabriel joined hands with Castiel as they prepared to travel. It was going to drain Gabriel a great deal even with the potion to carry Castiel along. It was a hit they would have to take.

When they reformed they were outside the jewelry store and the perps were already inside. Much to Castiel’s astonishment, Dean was taping the masked men with duct tape. Gabriel and Castiel walked in and Dean looked surprised. “Why are you guys here?”

“Cassie here was under the impression you needed saving. Apparently he underestimated you.” Gabriel said smiling.

“How did you?” Cas sputtered.

“I used my ‘skills’ to distract them and took them down.” Dean said with a wink.

All of a sudden Castiel felt faint. Dean was fine but the panic wasn’t going away. “Dean.” Castiel whined.

“Sweetheart.” Dean said as he stepped forward and pulled the witch into his arms. “It’s okay. I’m fine. We’re fine.” Dean said as he held his witch, his boyfriend, his soulmate.

“I was so worried.” Cas confessed.

“How did you know?” Dean asked as he continued to hold the witch.

“I was scrying… trying to determine when the first freeze would take hold.” Castiel explained. Dean smiled. He knew how much Castiel loved his garden. “I let my mind wonder to you and I saw you here.” The witch confessed.

“How much did you see?” Dean asked.

Castiel blushed. “I saw you buy the ring. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. You just consume so much of my thoughts.”

“It’s okay. I’m not upset. Just wished it would have been a surprise.” Dean said rubbing his witch’s back.

“Well if it is any consolation, I nearly fell out of my chair when I realized what you were doing.” Castiel confessed.

Dean chuckled, “Wish I could have seen that.” Dean reached in his coat pocket and pulled out the ring box. He opened it and held up the silver band. “Castiel Novak will you do me the honor of being my husband, my forever?”

“Yes.” Castiel said unable to keep a few tears from sliding down his cheek. Castiel couldn’t stop looking at the ring as Dean slid it on his finger. 

They were kissing passionately when Gabriel interrupted. “The cops will be here soon. I’ve already altered everyone’s memory. Best to not have us involved.”

“Yes. Of course.” Castiel said forcing himself to pull away from his fiancé. “We should go."

Gabriel chugged some more of the energy potion and with a snap of his fingers Castiel and Dean were in their living room with Gabriel nowhere to be seen.

“I’m sorry I doubted your ability to take care of yourself.” Castiel apologized.

“It’s fine. I think it was cute that you were worried about me. Let’s celebrate this.” Dean said touching the ring on the witch’s hand.

"Yes. Let’s.” Castiel said stripping his clothes off and walking to their bedroom with Dean following like an obedient puppy. Once in the bedroom though, the dragon came out to play.


End file.
